bydgoszczfandomcom-20200223-history
Potencjał kulturalny
Bydgoszcz jest znanym w kraju ośrodkiem kultury muzycznej. Również w innych dziedzinach kultury nie ma się czego wstydzić. Tradycje kulturalne sięgają okresu staropolskiego. Funkcję kulturalną wzmacnia jedyna w regionie Akademia Muzyczna. Tradycje kulturalne W czasach Rzeczpospolitej Szlacheckiej istniało w Bydgoszczy kilka placówek kulturalnych: -teatr szkolny w Kolegium Jezuickim (od 1647) -biblioteki klasztorne (bernardynów, karmelitów, jezuitów), do dnia dzisiejszego zachowała się tylko część biblioteki bernardynów – ok. 1600 dzieł -biblioteki parafialne, w tym przede wszystkim farna (nie zachowała się) -biblioteki prywatne mieszczan -bursa muzyczna w Kolegium Jezuickim -kapela muzyczna jezuitów -wysoki poziom muzyki w szkołach parafialnych Rozliczne cechy organizowały na przestrzennym rynku własne widowiska. W 1623 r. uświetniono widowiskiem publicznym pobyt Zygmunta III w Bydgoszczy. Później z okazji przejazdu królów i biskupów odbywały się przedstawienia teatralne. W mieście istniała sala teatralna, która służyła jeszcze w dwudziestoleciu międzywojennym na zebrania rady miejskiej. W Bydgoszczy od XVI w. rozwijała się sztuka malarska i rzeźbiarska. Ośrodkiem malarstwa był klasztor bernardynów (mistrz Franciszek). W miastem związany był m.in. malarz Stefan Dunajewski. Sztuka rzeźbiarska wyrażała się w wyrabianiu tablic nagrobnych i fundacyjnych. Pisarstwo uprawiało wielu mieszczan. Powstała Kronika Bydgoszczy Łochowskiego prezentująca dzieje miasta do 1637 r. na wzór kroniki Długosza. Kanclerz Jerzy Ossoliński napisał pamiętnik – jeden z najwybitniejszych w XVII w. Starosta M. Smogulecki pisał panegiryki na cześć papieża, bernardyni i inne zakony pisali kroniki. Kilka osób z Bydgoszczy tworzyło dzieła artystyczne w innych miastach np w Krakowie. W okresie Księstwa Warszawskiego (1806-15) w mieście nastąpiło ożywienie kulturalne. Istniał teatr amatorski oraz 3 teatry zawodowe: Kamińskiego, Vogla i Seibta. Pierwszy stały teatr wzniesiono na fundamentach rozebranego kościoła Karmelitów w 1824 r. Życie kulturalne wyrażało się w rozwoju stowarzyszeń (m.in. w 1832 r. powstało Towarzystwo Upiększania Miasta Bydgoszczy forsujące zadrzewianie, brukowanie ulic i urządzanie parków i promenad), teatru i muzyki. W teatrze odbywały się przedstawienia zespołów teatralnych i operowych z Gdańska, Poznania i Królewca. Istniał miejscowy zespół amatorski oraz teatr prywatny Towarzystwa Wypoczynkowego. Życie muzyczne było żywe. Istniały zespoły Towarzystwa Śpiewaczego i Towarzystwa Operowego oraz chór miejski które własnymi siłami wystawiały sztuki operowe. W 1878 r. założono Towarzystwo Sztuki, w którym zrzeszyli się artyści zawodowi, amatorzy oraz miłośnicy sztuk pięknych. Z kolei w 1880 r. założono w Bydgoszczy Towarzystwo Historyczne dla Obwodu Nadnoteckiego gromadzące m.in. zabytki archeologiczne i pamiątki miejskie, a także monety, medale, rękopisy, plany i mapy. W 1890 r. teatr spłonął. Przy okazji jego odbudowy rozebrano wieżę byłego klasztoru karmelitów – ostatni relikt tego zabytku z czasów polskich. Nowy gmach teatru w stylu neoklasycystycznym był największym dziełem znanego architekta H. Seelinga i jedną z najpiękniejszych nowych budowli w mieście (1896). Posiadał widownię na 800 miejsc i był położony w najbardziej uczęszczanym miejscu – u wylotu ul. Mostowej. Gmach teatru wyróżniał się klasą i wielkością spośród innych miast zaboru pruskiego, a nawet całych Niemiec. Teatr Miejski nie był jedyną sceną bydgoską. Od 1859 r. istniało kilka scen teatralnych (m.in. „Victoria”, „Concordia”), które gościły zespoły polskie, nie mające wstępu do Teatru Miejskiego. Bujnie rozwijającą się dziedziną życia kulturalnego był amatorski ruch śpiewaczy (3 duże polskie chóry miejskie, oraz 10 niemieckich)., działalność koncertowa, wystawy plastyczne. W 1903 r. utworzono bibliotekę miejska (54 tyś. tomów). Rok później powstało Bydgoskie Konserwatorium Muzyczne przy al. Adama Mickiewicza. W 1906 r. zorganizowano "Dom Polski", który był głównym ośrodkiem działalności polskich organizacji społeczno - kulturalnych w mieście. W 1914 r. otwarto największe w Bydgoszczy kina "Kristall Palast" na 764 miejsca (dzisiejsze kino "Pomorzanin"), a także Królewsko - Pruską Szkołę Rzemiosł i Przemysłu Artystycznego (w latach 1921- 1923 Państwowa Szkoła Przemysłu Artystycznego) Na początku XX w. odbyło się w Bydgoszczy kilka wydarzeń artystycznych m.in.: w 1908 - w sali Kasyna Cywilnego koncertował polski skrzypek Zdzisław Jahnke (późniejszy wirtuoz o światowej sławie) w 1913 – zorganizowano wystawę malarstwa holenderskiego (van Gogha, Mondriana, grafik Schelfhonta, rzeźb Da Costy i innych) W okresie międzywojennym najważniejszą instytucją kulturalną w mieście był monumentalny Teatr Miejski. Realizowano wiele ambitnych sztuk i poczynań. Stanowisko dyrektora przez wiele lat pełniła Wanda Siemaszkowa. Na deskach teatru występowali najznamienitsi aktorzy. W rekordowych latach liczba przedstawień teatralnych przekracza 350 spektakli w roku. (dla porównania Teatr w Toruniu w latach 1920-39, wystawiał średnio ok. 40 spektakli w roku) W 1920 r. powstał Teatr Garnizonowy oraz istniały liczne zespoły amatorskie oraz Teatr Niemiecki (w miejscu dzisiejszego Teatru Polskiego). Ciekawym epizodem jest rola Bydgoszczy w początkach filmu polskiego. W 1921 r. powstała w Bydgoszczy wytwórnia filmowa „Polonia Film”. Zrealizowała 2 pełnometrażowe filmy fabularne („Złote łóżko Gabby”, „Car Dymitr Samozwaniec”) z udziałem aktorów Teatru Miejskiego. Kolejne wytwórnie wyprodukowały następne filmy np „Deveko-Film” – film „Wampiry Warszawy”. Filmy wyprodukowane w Bydgoszczy były wyświetlane w największych kinematografiach w Polsce i Niemczech. Żaden z nich nie przetrwał do czasów współczesnych, ale Bydgoszcz jako ośrodek produkcji filmowej weszła na stałe do historii filmu polskiego. W 1920 r. dyrektorem Biblioteki Miejskiej został Witold Bełza. Miał ambicje utworzenia w mieście bydgoskiego Ossolineum. Podwoiły się zasoby biblioteki, rozpoczęto badania historii Bydgoszczy i regionu. W 1923 r. utworzono Muzeum Miejskie w kamienicy zachodniej pierzei Starego Rynku (dzisiaj nie istnieje). Organizowano wystawy dzieł artystów bydgoskich i krajowych, pozyskano kolekcję obrazów i pamiątek po Leonie Wyczółkowskim, utworzono galerię plastyki bydgosko-pomorskiej. W 1935 r. otwarto Szkolne Muzeum Przyrodnicze ul. Warszawskiej. Muzeum Miejskie było placówką integrującą środowisko inteligencji twórczej. Było siedzibą licznych towarzystw kulturalnych np: -Towarzystwa Zachęty Sztuk Pięknych (1921-23) -Towarzystwa Przyjaciół Sztuki (od 1931) -Polskiego Towarzystwa Krajoznawczego -Towarzystwa Miłośników Miasta Bydgoszczy (od 1923) -Rady Artystyczno-Kulturalnej (od 1934) -Polskie Towarzystwa Przyrodników im. M. Kopernika (od 1922) -Towarzystwa Numizmatycznego (od 1935) Poza tym funkcjonowały inne ważne towarzystwa naukowo-kulturalne m.in.: -Polskie Towarzystwo Historyczne (od 1933) -Naukowe Towarzystwo Lekarskie (od 1923) -Bydgoskie Towarzystwo Muzyczne (od 1922) -Stowarzyszenie Techników Polskich (od 1923) -czasopismo „Pomorskie Wiadomości Techniczne” -Towarzystwo Nauczycieli Szkół Średnich i Wyższych (od 1921) -Towarzystwo Czytelni Ludowych -Uniwersytet Powszechny (od 1924) -Towarzystwo Pomocy Naukowej (od 1934) -Niemieckie Towarzystwo Sztuki i Wiedzy -Rada Zrzeszeń Naukowych i Kulturalnych Ziemi Pomorskiej (od 1934) spełniające funkcję koordynacyjną różnorodnych zrzeszeń i towarzystw kulturalnych i naukowych, propagowała ideę Wielkiego Pomorza, integracji kulturalnej i naukowej Bydgoszczy i Torunia oraz utworzenia Uniwersytetu -Rada Artystyczno-Kulturalna (od 1933) spełniająca funkcję koordynacyjną różnorodnych zrzeszeń i towarzystw kulturalno-artystycznych Od 1933 pojawił się regionalny kwartalnik naukowo-literacki „Przegląd Bydgoski”, który prezentował dorobek artystyczny lokalnego środowiska. Od 1937 r. zaczęto organizować „Tygodnie Bydgoszczy" przez Związek Popierania Turystyki w Bydgoszczy. W mieście rozwijała się kultura muzyczna. W 1936 r. powołano Miejską Orkiestrę Symfoniczną. Rozpoczęła się era mass-mediów. W styczniu 1937 r. utworzono podstudio Polskiego Radia Rozgłośni Pomorskiej w Toruniu w sali Teatru Miejskiego. Na antenie prezentowano audycje z Bydgoszczy, które zyskały renomę. Archiwum Miejskie o spuściźnie przed 1918 r. gromadziło dokumenty z historii i współczesnych dziejów miasta i województwa. W 1938 zmieniono jego rangę na Archiwum Województwa Pomorskiego. W okresie międzywojennym odbyło się w Bydgoszczy kilka zjazdów i sesji kulturalno-naukowych: - Zjazd Związku Muzeów w Polsce (1935) - Zjazd Polskiego Towarzystwa Przyrodników im. M. Kopernika (1937) Odbywały się także imprezy kulturalne m.in.: * uroczystości związane z Henrykiem Sienkiewiczem (1924-28). Miały one ogólnopolski wydźwięk. 31 VII 1927 w obecności prezydenta Rzeczpospolitej Ignacego Mościckiego i gości z całego kraju odsłonięto pierwszy pomnik Henryka Sienkiewicza w kraju (nie zachował się - zburzyli go hitlerowcy). * odczyty autorskie znanych pisarzy: m.in. T. Boya-Żeleńskiego, G. Morcinka, J. Iwaszkiewicza, K. Irzykowskiego i innych (środy, czwartki, i piątki kulturalne) * rok Leona Wyczółkowskiego 1937/38. Odbyła się uroczysta akademia w Teatrze Miejskim z udziałem śmietanki kulturalnej z całego kraju Z Bydgoszczą zwiaząna była działalność znanych twórców kultury. * W Bydgoszczy przebywał i koncertował Artur Rubinstein, zamieszkując w apartamencie hotelu „Pod Orłem”, gdzie grywał na stojącym tu do dziś fortepianie. Ku jego pamięci w hotelu przechowuje się też popiersie i obraz. Imieniem artysty nazwano bydgoski Zespół Szkół Muzycznych oraz Międzynarodowy Konkurs Fortepianowy. * Do Bydgoszczy przyjechał w 1920 r. z Nowego Jorku Karol Symanowski. Zamieszkiwał w willi na Bielawach. Tu właśnie skomponował słynne „Słopiewnie” – pięć niezwykłych utworów do słów wierszy Juliana Tuwima, które zapoczątkowały nowy okres w twórczości Szymanowskiego. Dawał koncerty w sali Teatru Miejskiego oraz przemawiał w Klubie Polskim. * Silnie związani z miastem byli pisarze: K. Przerwa-Tetmajer i S. Przybyszewski którzy wielokrotnie gościli w Bydgoszczy i uczestniczyli w życiu umysłowym * W Bydgoszczy przy ulicy Terasy mieszkał i zmarł Julian Walenty Prejs – dziennikarz, wydawca gazet i kalendarzy zwany ojcem prasy ludowej na Pomorzu. * Lokalne środowisko pisarskie ożywiali przebywający tu okresowo znani twórcy np J. Weyssenhof, A. Grzymała-Siedlecki, A. Chołoniewski, W. Umiński, M. Turwid, W. Dunarowski, A. Kowalkowski i inni Po wojnie kultura w Bydgoszczy nadal rozwijała się mimo różnych przeciwności. Już w 1945 r. miasto utraciło bezcenny obiekt jakim był Teatr Miejski. Uszkodzony w czasie walk i podpalony, został bezmyślnie rozebrany mimo możliwości jego remontu. Była to nieodżałowana strata dla Bydgoszczy. Obiekt tej klasy sprzyjałby ambitnemu rozwojowi kultury teatralnej. W 1949 r. wzniesiono dzisiejszy Teatr Polski. Do 1960 r. teatry Bydgoszczy i Torunia funkcjonowały wspólnie pod nazwą: Teatry Dramatyczne Bydgoszczy i Torunia. W 1945 r. Irena Pikiel-Samorewiczowa kierowniczka teatru kukiełkowego „Bajka” w Wilnie przybyła do Bydgoszczy i utworzyła Teatr Lalki i Aktora. Funkcjonował tylko 2 lata, po czym przeniesiono go do Torunia, gdzie powstał „Baj Pomorski”. W 1960/61 otwarto drugi teatr w mieście: Teatr Kameralny przy ul.Grodzkiej. W 1945 roku uruchomiono w Bydgoszczy cztery kina: "Krystal", "Kapitol", "Apollo" i "Marysieńka", które w tym samym miesiącu zmieniły nazwy na "Pomorzanin", "Ojczyzna", "Polonia" i "Wolność". W latach 1947 - 1948 do istniejących kin dołączyły kina "Gryf" i "Bałtyk", a kino "Ojczyzna" przemianowano na kino "Orzeł". W 1946 r. otwarto Muzeum Ziemi Bydgoskiej im. L. Wyczółkowskiego w gmachu klasztoru Klarysek. Zaraz po wyzwoleniu otwarto Pomorski Dom Sztuki przy ul. Gdańskiej (do 1950). Od 1955 działał Wojewódzki Dom Kultury, który był najważniejszą placówka wychowania pozaszkolnego w mieście, potem tę funkcję przejął Pałac Młodzieży (1975) Powstawały nowe zespoły, przedsięwzięcia i organizacje kulturalne: w 1961 – powołano Kujawsko-Pomorskie Towarzystwo Kulturalne w 1963 – powstał Zespół Pieśni i Tańca Ziemi Bydgoskiej w 1968 – ukazuje się pierwszy "Kalendarz Bydgoski". w 1970 – otwarto pawilon wystawowy Biura Wystaw Artystycznych przy ul. Gdańskiej w 1973 – Towarzystwo Miłośników Miasta Bydgoszczy reaktywuje "Dni Bydgoszczy" w 1973 – otwarto Muzeum Tradycji Pomorskiego Okręgu Wojskowego w specjalnie zbudowanym gmachu przy ul. Czerkarskiej w 1975 – oddano do użytku Pałac Młodzieży przy ul. Jagiellońskiej Budowano nowe pomniki m.in. w 1963 r. odsłonięto pomnik Henryka Sienkiewicza dłuta art. rzeźb. Stanisława Horno-Popławskiego. Na Starym Rynku ustawiono Pomnik Walki i Męczeństwa oraz szereg innych. Od lat 40-stych intensywnie rozwijała się w Bydgoszczy kultura muzyczna. Już w 1946 r. zorganizowano w Bydgoszczy pierwszy w kraju Festiwal Muzyki Polskiej. Wiązało się z 600 – leciem nadania grodowi praw miejskich. Dalej powstawały kolejne jednostki : w 1945 - reaktywowanie przedwojennej Orkiestry Symfonicznej w 1953 - Pomorska Orkiestra Symfoniczna zostaje przekształcona w Państwową Filharmonię Pomorską (od XII 1957 Filharmonię Pomorską im. Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego) w 1955 - przekształcenie Państwowej Średniej Szkoły Muzycznej w Liceum Muzyczne w 1956 - utworzono Studio Operowe (koncerty w Teatrze Polskim) w 1958 - otwarcie zbudowanego w latach 1954-1958 gmachu Filharmonii Pomorskiej, głównie dzięki staraniom wieloletniego dyrektora Andrzeja Szwalbego. w 1959 - przekształcenie Studia Operowego w Teatr Muzyczny Opery i Operetki w 1962 - zorganizowanie przy Filharmonii Pomorskiej zespołu muzyki dawnej "Capella Bydgostiensis" (dzisiaj Orkiestra Kameralna) w 1963 - Opera i Operetka tworzy własną orkiestrę w 1974 – powstała bydgoska filia Państwowej Wyższej Szkoły Muzycznej w Łodzi w 1979 - filia Wyższej Szkoły Muzycznej została przekształcona na Wyższą Szkołę Muzyczną im. Feliksa Nowowiejskiego w 1979 - powstało Międzynarodowe Centrum techniki Animacji i Informacji Muzycznej Międzynarodowej Federacji "Jeunesses Musicales", przy ul. Piotra Skargi 7 w 1993 - otwarcie "Białego Spichrza" na Wyspie Młyńskiej - oddziału Muzeum Okręgowego im. Leona Wyczółkowskiego, w którym są eksponowane wyroby artystyczne i użytkowe rzemiosła bydgoskiego na przestrzeni wieków Od lat 60-tych rozpoczęły się coroczne bydgoskie festiwale muzyczne. W 1963 r. odbył się I Festiwal M W 1963 r. odbył się I Festiwal Muzyki Polskiej w Filharmonii (od 1968 zmiana nazwy na Bydgoski Festiwal Muzyczny), a od 1966 odbył się I Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Dawnej Krajów Europy Środkowej i Wschodniej - Musica Antiqua Europae Orientalis (MAEO). W 1975 r. po otwarciu Pałacu Młodzieży rozpoczęły się coroczne Bydgoskie Impresje Muzyczne z udziałem zespołów z całego świata. Od lat 90-tych znacznie wzrosła liczba festiwali. W 1994 r. odbył się pierwszy Bydgoski Festiwal Operowy oraz Międzynarodowy Konkurs Młodych Pianistów "Arthur Rubinstein in memoriam". Instytucje kulturalne W Bydgoszczy istnieje wiele centrów kultury. FILHARMONIE * F i l h a r m o n i a P o m o r s k a im. I.J. Paderewskiego – od 1953 (gmach od 1958 r.)– jedna z 19 w kraju – podlega Samorządowi Województwa. Posiada 2 sale: koncertową (920 osób) i kameralną (150 miejsc), w foyer znajduje się galeria sztuki. Sala koncertowa uznawana jest pod względem akustycznym do najlepszych w Europie, co potwierdzają opinie znanych twórców i krytyków muzycznych (m.in. J. Waldorffa). Z uwagi na fenomen akustyki, cieszy się nadzwyczajnym zainteresowaniem sławnych artystów. Nagrano tu między innymi pierwszą audiofilską płytę CD, nagrywają słynni polscy artyści jak: pianiści: Ewa Pobłocka , Wojciech Kocyan, skrzypaczka Patrycja Piekutowska, mezzosopranistka Jadwiga Teresa Stępień, zespoły m.in. Kwartet Śląski, Polska Orkiestra Kameralna Wojciecha Rajskiego i inni. Filharmonia użytkuje 2 obiekty: - gmach Fiharmonii - Pałac Mostowskich w Ostromecku (tzw „stary” pałac z XVIII w.) Zaliczana jest dziś do czołowych instytucji muzycznych w Polsce. Działalność artystyczna to koncerty symfoniczne, kameralne oraz liczne recitale najwybitniejszych wirtuozów z całego świata. W ponad 50-letniej historii odnotowane są wielkie wydarzenia artystyczne z udziałem zarówno etatowych zespołów, jak i zaproszonych gości. Bezprecedensowymi stały się koncerty światowych sław. Na bydgoskiej estradzie występowali: Artur Rubinstein, Benjamin Britten, Karol Małcużyński, Luciano Pavarotii, Shlomo Mintz, Mischa Maisky, Kevin Kenner, Kurt Masur, Kazimierz Kord, Jerzy Maksymiuk, Antoni Wit oraz wiele innych. W ostatnich latach gościły również znakomite zespoły np: Orkiestra Symfoniczna Radia BBC, Narodowa Orkiestra Symfoniczna Polskiego Radia i inne. AKADEMIA MUZYCZNA IM. FELIKSA NOWOWIEJSKIEGO – ul. Słowackiego 7 Akademia jest jedną z 8 w kraju (oprócz tego 2 miasta posiadają filie akademii) Sala koncertowa Akademii Muzycznej - ul. Staszica 3 OPERY * O p e r a N o v a – od 1956, w nowym gmachu od 1994 – jedna z 9 w kraju - podlega Samorządowi Województwa Użytkuje kilka obiektów: - gmach Opery (jeden z największych w Polsce, składający się z 3 kręgów) - Pomorski Dom Sztuki , ul. Gdańska 20 - Teatr Kameralny – ul. Grodzka (przekazany gminie w 2004 r.) - scena letnia nad Brdą na Starym Mieście Mimo niedługiej historii, w Operze odnosiły pierwsze sukcesy i zaczynały wielką karierę uznane dziś primadonny np Barbara Zagórzanka, Bożena Betley-Sieradzka i inne, jak też śpiewacy: Józef Stępień, Florian Skulski i inni. Gościli tu najwięksi artyści operowi krajowi: np Antonina Kawecka, Teresa Żylis-Gara, Wiesław Ochman, jak też zagraniczni. Występowały tu także całe zespoły: Opery Wrocławskiej, Teatrów z Leningradu, Moskwy, Kijowa, Mińska i Fundacji Glubenkiana z Lizbony. W repertuarze bydgoskiej Opery znajdują się wielkie widowiska operowe, klasyczne operetki, interesujące realizacje baletowe oraz słynne musicale. Opera Nova zapraszana jest na liczące się imprezy muzyczne krajowe i zagraniczne. Od kilku lat bierze systematycznie udział w licznych tournées artystycznych po Niemczech, Belgii, Holandii, Malcie i Włoszech. Na scenie bydgoskiej Opery miały swe prapremiery znane musicale, opery i balety. TEATRY * T e a t r P o l s k i im. Hieronima Konieczki (gminny) – od 1949 (tradycje z XVI w.) Teatr dysponuje dwoma salami. W 2000 r. nadano teatrowi imię Hieronima Konieczki, rodowitego bydgoszczanina, zmarłego w 1994 roku, świetnego aktora i reżysera Na ogólnopolskich festiwalach w okresie powojennym zdobywał nagrody i wyróżnienia. Teatr ma swoją stałą, wierną publiczność, a wiele sezonów teatralnych należy zaliczyć do udanych. Było wiele interesujących premier, a kilkanaście przedstawień zaliczono do wydarzeń sezonu i zgłoszono na ogólnokrajowe festiwale. Obecnie Teatr jest miejscem premier teatralnych i spektakli na wysokim poziomie. Od 2002 r. jest inicjatorem jedynego w Polsce Festiwalu Prapremier. Festiwal jest konkursową prezentacją spektakli prapremierowych polskich teatrów repertuarowych. W mieście istnieją również teatry prywatne, awangardowe, amatorskie: *Teatr na barce - od lat 90-tych *Teatr "Obok" *Teatr Tańca "Gest" - prowadzony przez WOK *Teatr Lalkowy "Graba" - prowadzony przez WOK *Teatr plastyczny "Witryna" - prowadzony przez Pałac Młodzieży *Teatr słowa "Bllum" - prowadzony przez Pałac Młodzieży *Salon Młodych Twórców "Pazur" - prowadzony przez Pałac Młodzieży *Teatr Studio Czyczkowy – teatr prywatny awangardowy W mieście istnieją 2 muszle koncertowe: w Parku Ludowym im. W. Witosa i na terenie Parku Sportowego „Zawisza” MUZEA * M u z e u m O k r ę g o w e im. L.Wyczółkowskiego (gminne) – od 1923 (tradycje 1880) - jedno z 26 muzeów regionalnych w kraju Użytkuje kilka obiektów - Budynek główny - Gdańska 4 - Spichrze - ul. Grodzka 7, 9, 11 (od 1964) - Biały Spichlerz – Wyspa Młyńska, ul.Mennica 1, ekspozycja „Rzemiosło Bydgoskie” - Czerwony Spichlerz - Wyspa Młyńska, ul. Mennica 8a - Dom na Wyspie Młyńskiej - ul. Mennica 7 - Dom na Wyspie Młyńskiej - ul. Mennica 8 - Dom na Wyspie Młyńskiej Od początków swego istnienia Muzeum gromadzi przede wszystkim zabytki z terenu Bydgoszczy i okolic. W okresie międzywojennym powstał nowy dział - sztuki polskiej (malarstwa, rzeźby i grafiki). Posiada bogate kolekcje rzemiosła artystycznego polskiego i europejskiego, w tym wyrobów z cyny z XII-XX w., porcelany, fajansu i kafli z XVI-XX w., zegarów itp; liczący około 40 000 zbiór monet; dzieła sztuki ludowej z regionów etnograficznych Pałuk, Kociewia i Kaszub. Jednakże wyjątkowe miejsce na mapie muzealnej Polski zajmuje Muzeum dzięki posiadaniu spuścizny po Leonie Wyczółkowskim (1852-1936), malarzu i grafiku, którego twórczość zaliczana jest do najbardziej znaczących zjawisk artystycznych w sztuce polskiej przełomu XIX i XX w (700 dzieł). Gromadzone są też obrazy, rysunki, grafiki oraz rzeźby z XIX i początku XX w., a zwłaszcza prace artystów polskich powstałe po 1945, które obecnie tworzą Galerię Współczesnego Malarstwa Polskiego, uważaną za jedną z najbardziej reprezentatywnych w kraju (2000 dzieł). Poza tym Muzeum organizuje odczyty, prelekcje, konkursy, lekcje muzealne, spotkania z twórcami, projekcje filmowe i wideo. Prezentowane dziedziny sztuki: malarstwo, rzeźba, sztuka obiektu, instalacja, performance, sztuka wideo, multimedia, grafika, rysunek, fotografia. W siedzibie głównej (budynku XVII-wiecznego klasztoru) prezentowane są zbiory działu sztuki i działu biograficznego Leona Wyczółkowskiego. Poza tym wystawy organizowane są w dwóch zabytkowych spichrzach na Wyspie Młyńskiej: w tzw. Czerwonym Spichrzu - sztuki współczesnej; w "Białym Spichrzu" przy ul. Mennica 2 - archeologiczne, numizmatyczne i etnograficzne oraz stała ekspozycja rzemiosła cechowego i artystycznego. * Pomorskie Muzeum Wojskowe Jest jedynym w kraju muzeum wojskowym specjalizującym się w dokumentowaniu najnowszej (XIX – XX w.) polskiej historii wojskowej. Instytucja posiada plenerową ekspozycję broni i sprzętu wojskowego oraz bibliotekę naukow * Pomorskie Muzeum Wojskowe Jest jedynym w kraju muzeum wojskowym specjalizującym się w dokumentowaniu najnowszej (XIX – XX w.) polskiej historii wojskowej. Instytucja posiada plenerową ekspozycję broni i sprzętu wojskowego oraz bibliotekę naukową liczącą 5.888 woluminów. * Muzeum Dyplomacji i Uchodźstwa Polskiego - ul. Berwińskiego 4 * Muzeum Farmacji przy Aptece "Pod Łabędziem" - ul. Gdańska 5 * Muzeum Oświaty - ul. Mari Curie-Skłodowskiej 4 * Ośrodek Muzealny Bydgoskiego Węzła Kolejowego ul. Zygmunta Augusta 7 * Muzeum Misyjne – Zgromadzenie Ducha Świętego, ul. Jana Pawła II 117 * Muzeum Fotografii przy Wyższej Szkole Gospodarki – ul. Garbary 2 * Muzeum fonografii – ul. Gdańśka 12 * Muzeum-wystawa dawnego sprzętu rolniczego z XIX w. – w zajeździe Stopka k. Koronowa ORKIESTRY *Orkiestra S y m f o n i c z n a Filharmonii Pomorskiej – od 1936 – jedna z 23 w kraju Orkiestrą kierowało wielu wybitnych mistrzów batuty. Zespół osiągnął wysoką pozycję, czego dowodem są liczne koncerty z wysokiej klasy dyrygentami np: Kazimierzem Kordem, Jerzym Maksymiukiem, Krzysztofem Pendereckim, Witoldem Lutosławskim. Ma za sobą liczne podróże koncertowe za granicą. Zespół stale bierze udział w festiwalach organizowanych przez Filharmonię Pomorską. Mając do dyspozycji wspaniałą salę koncertową, dokonała wielu nagrań wydawanych następnie na płytach. Rejestracji dokonano dla Polskich Nagrań, Veritonu oraz licznych firm. Szczególne miejsce w programach koncertowych zajmuje promocja muzyki polskiej. Na zamówienie pisało swoje dzieła wielu znanych kompozytorów np Wojciech Kilar, Henryk Mikołaj Górecki i inni. *Orkiestra K a m e r a l n a Capella Bydgostiensis – od 1962 r. – jedna z 10 w kraju Zaliczana do czołowych polskich orkiestr kameralnych. Jest etatowym zespołem Filharmonii Pomorskiej. Orkiestra występuje regularnie (grając każdego roku około 40 koncertów) na najbardziej znaczących estradach Polski i Europy, w takich prestiżowych salach jak: Filharmonia Narodowa w Warszawie, Konserwatorium im. Piotra Czajkowskiego w Moskwie, Schauspielhaus w Berlinie, Schloss Mirabell w Salzburgu, Pałac Królewski w Sztokholmie, El Escorial w Hiszpanii, w sali Radia Holenderskiego w Utrechcie, na Zamku Królewskim w Warszawie, w Auli Leopoldinum we Wrocławiu oraz Filharmonii Lwowskiej i innych. Orkiestra dokonała wielu nagrań płytowych dla wytwórni polskich, holenderskich, hiszpańskich, a także nagrań radiowych i telewizyjnych *Orkiestra S y m f o n i c z n a Akademii Muzycznej – od 1976 Tworzą ją studenci Wydziału Instrumentalnego. Uczestniczyła w wielu międzynarodowych konkursach i koncertach. Inne orkiestry to: *Orkiestra Reprezentacyjna Pomorskiego Okręgu Wojskowego (jedna z 8 w kraju) *Orkiestra Zespołu szkół Mechanicznych nr 1 w Bydgoszczy *Orkiestra Zespołu Szkół Elektronicznych w Bydgoszczy *Orkiestra Zespołu szkół Budowlanych w Bydgoszczy *Orkiestra Big - Band Pałacu Młodzieży w Bydgoszczy *Orkiestra Muzyków Bydgoskich "EMBAND" ...oraz wiele innych niezrzeszonych CHÓRY *Chór a k a d e m i c k i Akademii Muzycznej – od 1975 W skład zespołu wchodzą studenci wydziałów: Kompozycji i Teorii Muzyki, Dyrygentury Chóralnej i Edukacji Muzycznej oraz Wydziału Instrumentalnego. W repertuarze znajdują się zarówno drobne utwory chóralne, jak i wielkie dzieła chóralne a cappella i dzieła wokalno-instrumentalne takie jak: W. A. Mozarta Requiem, Msza Koronacyjna, Wielka Msza c-moll i Nieszpory uroczyste, F. Nowowiejskiego Missa pro Pace i Psalm 136 - Ojczyzna, K. Pendereckiego Pasja wg św. Łukasza. *Chór k a m e r a l n y Akademii Muzycznej – od 1986 Chór występował zarówno w Bydgoszczy, jak i w wielu miejscowościach województwa bydgoskiego, kraju i za granicą. Brał udział w krajowych oraz międzynarodowych festiwalach i konkursach chóralnych. Zdobył wiele nagród krajowych i zagranicznych. W repertuarze chóru znajdują się utwory a cappella renesansu, baroku, romantyzmu i XX wieku, kompozytorów polskich i europejskich oraz dzieła wokalno-instrumentalne znanych kompozytorów. Inne: *Bydgoski Chór Konkatedralny *Chór Mieszany "FORDONIA" *Chór Żeński Serioso-Giocoso IX Liceum Ogólnokształcącego *Towarzystwo Śpiewu "Halka" w Bydgoszczy *Stowarzyszenie Śpiewacze Męski Chór "Hasło" *Chór Mieszany "Dzwon" w Bydgoszczy *Chór mieszany "Harmonia" w Bydgoszczy *Chór Akademicki Akademii Bydgoskiej im. Kazimierza Wielkiego w Bydgoszczy *Zespół Pieśni Dawnej Akademii Bydgoskiej im. Kazimierza Wielkiego w Bydgoszczy *Zespół Pieśni Dawnej "FRESCA VOCE" Młodzieżowego Domu Kultury Nr 5 *Chór Akademicki Akademii Techniczno-Rolniczej w Bydgoszczy *Chór Akademicki Kujawsko-Pomorskiej Szkoły Wyższej w Bydgoszczy ...oraz wiele innych m.in. parafialnych i zakładowych GALERIE SZTUKI * B i u r o W y s t a w A r t y s t y c z n y c h Salon Sztuki Współczesnej (gminne) – od 1970 r. Prezentowana jest tu każda dyscyplina sztuki współczesnej autorów środowiska bydgoskiego, z kraju oraz z zagranicy. W celu promocji twórców bydgoskich BWA organizuje wystawy w innych ośrodkach polskich oraz za granicą np. w Wilnie, Rumunii, Danii, Francji. Prezentowane są: malarstwo, grafika, rzeźba, tkanina, fotografia, instalacja, sztuka wideo, performance. *Galeria Autorska Jana Kaji i Jacka Solińskiego - ul. Chocimska 5 – od 1979 r. Przez 20 lat działalności zorganizowano około 400 wystaw, pokazów, instalacji i spotkań autorskich, organizowano wykłady odczyty. Galeria prowadzi również działalność wydawniczą. Do tej pory ukazało się około 100 wydawnictw. Prezentowane są: malarstwo, grafika, instalacje, rzeźba, tkanina, fotografia. *Galeria „Kantorek” - ul. Gdańska 3 – od 1990 r. Zajmuje się sprzedażą i wystawiennictwem polskiej sztuki współczesnej. Ma zasięg ogólnopolski z naciskiem na promocję środowiska bydgoskiego oraz promocję wybranych artystów najmłodszego pokolenia. Wystawy organizowane są raz w miesiącu i trwają 10 dni. Prezentowane są: malarstwo, rzeźba, rysunek, grafika, biżuteria. *Stowarzyszenie Artystyczne "Wieża Ciśnień" – Filarecka 1 Grupa zrzeszająca artystów, historyków sztuki, krytyków i inne osoby zainteresowane kształtowaniem współczesnego życia artystycznego. Siedzibą jest zabytkowa, neogotycka wieża ciśnień. Jest miejscem spotkań twórców i publiczności, miejscem dyskusji nad granicami sztuki. *Galeria „85” - ul. Gdańska 17 Należy do bydgoskiego oddziału Związku Polskich Artystów Plastyków. Łączy komercyjną działalność sprzedażną z organizowaniem wystaw i wernisaży prezentujących twórczość członków związku. *Galeria „Alix” - ul. Jezuicka 26 Galeria komercyjna oferująca w sprzedaży szeroką gamę dzieł sztuki. Od malarstwa, poprzez rzeźbę, szkło i ceramikę, biżuterię artystyczną po tkaninę artystyczną. Jedna z czołowych komercyjnych galerii w mieście. *Galeria „Non Fere” - ul. W. Pola 1 Działa na zasadach niekomercyjnych przy II Społecznym Liceum Ogólnokształcącym. Bardzo ciekawy jest program działania galerii, prezentującej prace największych polskich plastyków. *Galeria Szkła Polskiego - ul. Długa 39 Oferuje w sprzedaży szeroki wybór: szkła artystycznego oraz użytkowego, grafiki, obrazów, biżuterii, plastyki użytkowej z różnych dziedzin, upominków i pamiątek, rękodzieła artystycznego. *Galeria Sztuki Ludowej i Nieprofesjonalnej - Stary Rynek Prowadzona przez Wojewódzki Ośrodek Kultury. Prowadzi sprzedaż dzieł sztuki zgodną z profilem swojej działalności oraz działalność edukacyjną i popularyzatorską. *Galeria „W Bramie” - ul. Gdańska 27 Galeria komercyjna oferująca do sprzedaży dzieła sztuki oraz plastykę użytkową z różnych dziedzin. Inne: *Galeria "Antyki przy Farnej" - Farna *Salon "DESA"- ul. Gdańska 12 Inne: *Galeria "Antyki przy Farnej" - Farna *Salon "DESA"- ul. Gdańska 12 *Galeria MDK przy Młodzieżowym Domu Kultury nr 1- ul. Baczyńskiego 3 *Galeria “Nad Brdą” (przy Wyższej Szkole Gospodarki) - ul. Garbary 2 *Galeria Podróżnika przy Reg. Pracowni Krajoznawczej PTTK "Szlak Brdy" - Gdańska 18 *Salon Wydawnictw Artystycznych s.c. - ul. Gdańska 35 *Galeria "Art Galery" - ul. Gdańska 42 *Galeria Sztuki "Impresja" - Fordońska 333 *Galeria "Pałac" - Pałac Młodzieży Jagiellońska 27 *Galeria "Zacisze" - Kujawsko-Pomorskie Centrum Edukacji Ekologicznej *Galeria "Za kratą" - Gdańska 22 *Galeria M.R. Puchowskich - Długa 24 *Galeria "Galeria" - ul. 3 Maja 18 *Galeria i nie tylko - Jezuicka 24 *Galeria ubioru - Jezuicka 20-22 *Galeria Sztuki TRAKT - ul. Jagiellońska 69 *Galeria na Krańcu - ZSCh ul. I. Łukasiewicza 3 *Galeria „BRDA” - hotel „BRDA” ul. Warszawska *Salon Sztuki Styl-Art *Galeria foyer Filharmonii Pomorskiej DOMY KULTURY * W o j e w ó d z k i O ś r o d e k K u l t u r y (Pl. Kościeleckich) – podlega Samorządowi Województwa Powstał w 1955 r. Prowadzi m. in. teatry tańca, teatr lalkowy, zespoły wokalne, galerię, centrum informacji kulturalnej, pracownie tematyczne, kluby amatorskie, Uniwersytet III Wieku, wydaje Kwartalnik Artystyczny) * M i e j s k i O ś r o d e k K u l t u r y - ul. Batorego 1/3 Osrodek użytkuje m.in. - kawiarnię artystyczną „Węgliszek” - Zespół Pałacowo – Parkowy w Ostromecku - muszlę koncertową w Parku im. W.Witosa, gdzie w sezonie co tydzień organizowane są koncerty w ramach „Bydgoskiego Lata Artystycznego” * P a ł a c M ł o d z i e ż y (od 1975) Posiada basen, kino, halę sportową oraz kilkadziesiąt pracowni i ognisk, które niemal w pełni zapewniają rozwijanie zainteresowań dzieci i młodzieży – ok. 100 pracowni tematycznych, zespołów muzycznych, wokalnych, sportowych, chórów, zespołów, kół zainteresowań, teatrów amatorskich, dziecięcych akademii sztuki, klubów filmowych, dziennikarskich, zajęć psychoruchowych, wolontariatu, pracowni językowych * Centrum Kultury Katolickiej „W i a t r a k” - ul. Bołtucia 5 Obejmuje stałymi formami zajęć ponad 2000 uczestników miesięcznie. Działa 36 sekcji i kół zainteresowań, m. in. nauka języków: angielskiego i niemieckiego, kurs tańca towarzyskiego i nowoczesnego, koło dziennikarskie, teatralne, sekcje: szachowa, piłki nożnej, muzyczna, plastyczna. W formach okazjonalnych (np. koncerty, wystawy, festyny, konkursy, obozy letnie i zimowe) "Wiatrak" obejmuje kilka tysięcy dzieci i młodzieży. Obecnie w budowie Dom Jubileuszowy, w którym znajdzie się Katolickie Centrum Kultury m.in. z salą kinową i teatralną. * Ognisko Artystyczne im. F. Nowowiejskiego– ul. Marcinkowskiego 14 (I piętro) * Kawiarnia artystyczna „Węgliszek” – róg Batorego Stary Rynek * Zespół Pałacowo – Parkowy w Ostromecku – 18 km od centrum Bydgoszczy * Klub Środowisk Twórczych - ul. Batorego 1/3 (I piętro) * Młodzieżowy Dom Kultury nr 1, ul. K.K. Baczyńskiego 3 * Młodzieżowy Dom Kultury nr 2 im. Henryka Jordana, ul. Leszczyńskiego 42 * Młodzieżowy Dom Kultury nr 3, ul. Gałczyńskiego 23 * Młodzieżowy Dom Kultury nr 4, ul. Dworcowa 82 * Młodzieżowy Dom Kultury nr 5, ul. Krysiewiczowej 8 * Dom Kultury "Orion", ul. 16 Pułku Ułanów Wlkp. 1 * Osiedlowy Dom Kultury „Heros” - ul. Marcinkowskiego 14, * Osiedlowy Dom Kultury „Modraczek” - ul. Ogrody 15 * Klub „Arka” – ul. Konopnickiej (Szwederowo) * Klub SPIN - ul. Kaliskiego 12 * Fordońska Sala widowiskowa - ul. Piwnika Ponurego * Klub Garnizonowy LOTNIK - ul. Szubińska * Klub Pomorskiego Okręgu Wojskowego – ul. Ogińskiego * Fundacja Kultury YAKIZA – kultura i sztuka alternatywna KINA * Multikino 12 sal (zbud. 2001) * Kino „Adria” – kino studyjne, używane również jako miejsce różnorodnych imprez kulturalnych i sportowych * Kino „Pomorzanin” (ul. Gdańska) i „Polonia” (ul. Markwarta) – wykorzystywane okazyjnie * Kinoteatr – ul. Dwernickiego – wykorzystywany przez Dyskusyjny Klub Filmowy „Mozaika” * Kino “Mózg” – Gdańska 10 * Kino Pałacu Młodzieży – Jagiellońska 27 * Kino Letnie - Leśny Park Kultury i Wypoczynku (w sezonie) * Multipleks w Centrum Handlowym „Focus Park” – w budowie (2006) BIBLIOTEKI * Biblioteka Publiczna Wojewódzka i Miejska – od 1920 (tradycje 1905) – podlega Samorządowi Województwa. Wraz z 36 oddziałami, posiada 400 tys. woluminów, w księgozbiorze znajdują się m.in.: w znacznej części zachowana biblioteka byłego zakonu bernardynów bydgoskich, kolekcja dyplomantów - rękopisów i autografów polskich z XV-XIX wieku oraz liczne druki niemieckie. Inne biblioteki to: - Biblioteka Publiczna Wojewódzka i Miejska Filia dla dzieci - Centralna Biblioteka Rolnicza - Pedagogiczna Wojewódzka - podlega Samorządowi Województwa - Biblioteka Główna Akademii Bydgoskiej - Biblioteka Główna Akademii Techniczno-Rolniczej - Biblioteka Główna Collegium Medicum UMK w Bydgoszczy - Biblioteka Izby Pamięci Adama Grzymały Siedleckiego - Biblioteka Klubu Pomorskiego Okręgu Wojskowego - Biblioteka Prymasowego Instytutu Kultury Chrześcijańskiej - ul. Farna 10 ...oraz kilkadziesiąt filii rozrzuconych na osiedlach i bibliotek zakładowych KLUBY MUZYCZNE (niektóre): * Mózg - ul. Gdańska 10 – od 1994 Promuje sztukę współczesną. W budynku o powierzchni około 800 m2 mieści się sala koncertowa oraz wystawiennicza, studio nagraniowe, pracownie plastyczne, pokoje gościnne oraz pub. Osoby prowadzące klub to czynni artyści. Przez scenę i galerie "Mózgu" przewinęło się kilkuset muzyków, performerów, malarzy, fotografików z całego świata. Odbyło się tez kilka przedstawień teatralnych oraz kilkadziesiąt projekcji filmowych. "Mózg" otwarty jest zawsze na sztukę "czysta", to znaczy pozbawiona obciążeń koniunkturalnych wynikających z aktualnie panującej mody. * Sonobar - ul.Chodkiewicza 19 Miejsce łączące w harmonii elegancką kawiarnię, klub muzyczny oraz strefę relaksu. Prezentuje najnowsze trendy w muzyce klubowej oraz ambitną muzykę taneczną (house, latino, nu-jazz) *Wiatraczek - ul. Podolska 15 Jest nastawiony na dobrą muzykę rockową. Odbywają się tam koncerty znanych i undergroundowych zespołów polskich i zagranicznych (np Kat, Kobranocka, Analogs, Lost Soul, Grammatik). * Klub Jazzowy Eljazz – ul. Kręta 3 – od 1994 Powstał z inicjatywy znanego jazzmana, band leadera i działacza kulturalnego Józefa Eliasza. Posiada ściśle określony profil jazzowy. *Savoy - ul. Jagiellońska 2 - Klub taneczny *Vanilaclub - ul. Zygmunta Augusta 20 - Klub taneczny *Kuźnia - ul.Gdańska 67 - 3 sale o odmiennym wystroju i klimatach muzycznych *Klub Studencki TRIP - ul. Św. Floriana 22 - muzyka: pop, rock, r-n-b, latino *Barka Club - Rybi Rynek 3 *Medyk - ul. Zaułek 3 - Gra ulubioną muzykę wszystkich pokoleń. *Hysteria - Dworcowa 13 - Nastawiony na muzykę techno. *ZOOdiak - ul.Marcinkowskiego - Klub taneczny *Zentrum - ul.Dworcowa - Elitarny klub muzyczny *Klub "Gong" - ul. Toruńska 20 – „undergroundowe” zabarwienie *Kredens Pub – ciekawe wnętrza i klimat *Klub Absynt - ul. Przesmyk 1 - należy do najbardziej niepowtarzalnych *Pub Blue Angel - ul. Długa 16 - koncerty cykliczne, czwartki studenckie *Klub Studencki Spin - Ul. Kaliskiego 12 – od 1978 - kuźnia kultury studenckiej CENTRUM INFORMACJI KULTURALNEJ W Bydgoszczy działa ok. 50 stowarzyszeń kulturalnych o bardzo szerokim zakresie działania, począwszy od popularyzacji i upowszechniania określonych dziedzin sztuki, poprzez towarzystwa zajmujące się promocją wartości kulturalnych miasta i regionu, po towarzystwa skupiające przedstawicieli środowisk twórczych. Kilka ważniejszych to: - Towarzystwo Miłośników Miasta Bydgoszczy - ul. Jezuicka 4 - Towarzystwo Muzyczne im. Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego - ul. ks. Piotra Skargi 7 - Towarzystwo Operowe im. prof. Felicji Krysiewiczowej - ul. Gdańska 20 - Towarzystwo Przyjaźni Polsko-Francuskiej - ul. Jagiellońska 2 (IIIp.) - Towarzystwo Polsko-Niemieckie - ul. Czartoryskiego 19 ...i wiele innych, których nie sposób wymieniać Bydgoscy artyści W Bydgoszczy jest wielu artystów, niekiedy znanych w kraju. Poniżej przedstawiono pojedynczych przedstawicieli z każdego gatunku kultury. Artyści fotograficy: Marek Rutkowski – prowadzi najbardziej finezyjne studio fotograficzne w Bydgoszczy, Agnieszka Kołcon, Adam Rzepliński Artyści malarze: Jerzy Puciata, Anna Rona – bierze udział w wielu wystawach krajowych i zagranicznych, Janusz Kochanowski Artyści sztuki użytkowej: Stanisław Lejkowski Artyści rzeźbiarze: Aleksander Dętkoś – znany artysta w Europie Artyści kompozytorzy: Piotr Salaber Artyści performance: Wojciech Kowalczyk Artyści filmowcy: Maciej Cuske Zespoły muzyczne: Ptaky, Adam Rzepliński. Takie Trio Artyści-wokaliści: Lech Lutogniewski, Maciej Puto, Grażyna Nita ..i wielu innych, których nie ma miejsca wymieniać Bydgoszcz słynie z kultury muzycznej Bydgoszcz muzyką stoi – takie twierdzenie staje się rzeczywostością począwszy od lat 50-tych, gdy zbudowano filharmonię. Bydgoska opera jest jedną z największych i najnowocześniejszych w kraju, a filharmonia ma doskonałą akustykę (zachwycał się nią śp. J. Waldorff). Na terenie miasta cała dzielnica staromiejska nazywa się „muzyczną” z powodu nagromadzenia obiektów służących kulturze i rozbrzmiewającej codziennie, słyszanej przez przechodniów muzyce. Jedynie 6 miast w kraju może pochwalić się podobnie rozwiniętą infrastrukturą. Dzięki znakomitej bazie oraz aktywnej działalności placówek kulturalnych Bydgoszcz urasta do rangi piątego ośrodka muzycznego w kraju. W Bydgoszczy organizowane są głośne w całej Polsce festiwale muzyczne i operowe, z udziałem światowych sław. Działa prężne Bydgoskie Towarzystwo Muzyczne i Operowe, uczelnia artystyczna: Akademia Muzyczna, duży Państwowy Zespół Szkół Muzycznych, liczne szkoły prywatne np muzykologii, awangardowe kluby muzyczne. Koncerty uświetniają 2 orkiestry symfoniczne: Filharmonii Pomorskiej i Akademii Muzycznej oraz kameralna Capella Bydgostiensis. Funkcjonują liczne orkiestry prywatne i liczne chóry. Organizowane są festiwale muzyki rozrywkowej: jazzowe, bluesowe, awangardowe. Po ukończeniu Opery co nastąpi w ciągu kilku lat, powstanie scena letnia pod gołym niebem (z widokiem na katedrę i Stare Miasto), co umożliwi organizowanie plenerowych koncertów letnich. Istnieją też projekty utworzenia w Bydgoszczy teatru muzycznego. W mieście rozwija się również kultura teatralna, filmowa i innych dziedzin, czego wyrazem są liczne festiwale, wystawy, imprezy klubowe i masowe. Imprezy i festiwale kulturalne W Bydgoszczy organizowane są festiwale i imprezy muzyczne, teatralne, filmowe i inne. Można doliczyć się ok. 20 imprez międzynarodowych i ogólnopolskich oraz 60 regionalnych i ponadregionalnych. Najważniejsi organizatorzy imprez kulturalnych to: Opera Nova, Filharmonia Pomorska, Teatr Polski, Wojewódzki Ośrodek Kultury, Miejski Ośrodek Kultury, Akademia Muzyczna, Medyczna, Pałac Młodzieży, Biuro Wystaw Artystycznych, Muzeum Okręgowe, Bydgoskie Towarzystwo Muzyczne, Towarzystwo Przyjaźni Polsko- Francuskiej, Stowarzyszenie Jazzowe, fundacja sztuki ”Art.-House”, Teatr Plastyczny „Witryna”, klub „Mózg”, Adria, LKPiW i wiele innych. Najważniejsza i najlepiej rozwinięta jest kultura m u z y c z n a. W Bydgoszczy odbywają się znane w kraju festiwale muzyczne np. *Musica Antiqua Europae Orientalis”(co 3 lata) – org. Fiharmonia Pomorska *Bydgoski Festiwal Muzyczny (wrzesień) – org. Filharmonia Pomorska *Bydgoski Festiwal Operowy (kwiecień-maj) – org. Opera Nova *Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. I.J. Paderewskiego (listopad) – org. Filharmonia Pomorska i Towarzystwo Muzyczne w Bydgoszczy *Międzynarodowy Konkurs Młodych Pianistów Artur Rubinstein in memoriam (kwiecień) - org. Państwowy Zespół Szkół Muzycznych *Bydgoskie Impresje Muzyczne (lipiec)- org. Pałac Młodzieży, spotkania zespołów muzyczno-tanecznych z całego świata, występy na Starym Mieście *Ogólnopolski Konkurs Chórów a Capella Dzieci i Młodzieży (kwiecień)- od 23 lat najbardziej masowa impreza muzyczna w Polsce organizowana przez pałac Młodzieży, przejęta w 1988 r. z Warszawy *Ogólnopolski Festiwal Młodych Organistów i Wokalistów – org. Akademia Muzyczna *Festiwal Laureatów Konkursów Muzycznych – org. Akademia Muzyczna z Mazowieckim Centrum Kultury i Sztuki *Ogólnopolski Konkurs Młodych Instrumentalistów (maj) – org. WOK *Bydgoski Festiwal Jazzowy (październik) – org. Akademia Muzyczna, MOK, Stowarzyszenie Jazzowe „Eljazz” *Międzynarodowe Spotkania Chóralne "Arti et Amicitate" – org. Akademia Muzyczna *Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Chórów Męskich *Polski Konkurs Wokalny im. I. J. Paderewskiego – org. Akademia Muzyczna *Studencki Festiwal Pianistyczny Forte Piano (maj) *Bydgoszcz Harmonica Miting (sierpień) - organizowany przez MOK *Bydgoski Festiwal Bluesowy - organizowany przez WOK *Ogólnopolski Festiwal Interpretacji Piosenki Aktorskiej (kwiecień)- organizowany przez Pałac Młodzieży *Festiwal "Muzyka z Mózgu" - organizowany przez klub „Mózg” *Festiwalowe Spotkania Muzyczne - organizowany przez Filharmonię Pomorską *Międzynarodowy Dzień Muzyki - organizowany przez Filharmonię Pomorską *Przegląd Amatorskich Zespołów Muzycznych "MuzycznyOgród" (czerwiec-wrzesień) – org. przez WOK *Bydgoskie Wtorki Muzyczne – organizowane co tydzień przez Akademię Muzyczną *Czwartkowe Koncerty Organowe - organizowane co tydzień przez Akademię Muzyczną *Poranki Muzyczne dla dzieci niepełnosprawnych - organizowane przez Akademię Muzyczną we współpracy z Polskim Towarzystwem Walki z Kalectwem Oddział w Bydgoszczy *Konkurs Orkiestr Dętych o puchar Marszałka Województwa K-P *Konkurs na Fugę - organizowany przez Akademię Muzyczną dla studentów *Bydgoskie Artystyczne Lato (kwiecień-wrzesień) – cotygodniowe występy regionalnych zespołów kulturalnych w amfiteatrze parku im. Witosa organizowane przez MOK *Ogólnopolski Festiwal Interpretacji Piosenki Aktorskiej (kwiecień)- organizowany przez Pałac Młodzieży *Studenckie Warsztaty Operowe - organizowane przez Akademię Muzyczną *Coroczny Koncert Józefa Szurka in memoriam *Ogólnopolskie Konkursy Pieśni Pasyjnej i inne ... Kultura t e a t r a l n a również się rozwija, czego wyrazem jest organizowany od 2002 r. jedyny w Polsce Festiwal Teatralny Prapremier (wrzesień), czy też Międzynarodowy Miting Teatralny (maj) Oprócz teatru państwowego utrzymywanego przez władze miejskie, w Bydgoszczy znajduje się również kilka teatrów amatorskich. Imprezy i festiwale f i l m o w e również są w Bydgoszczy obecne np: *Ogólnopolski Festiwal Reportażu i Dokumentu Telewizyjnego „Camera Obscura” (listopad) – organizowany przez fundację sztuki ART-House *Jesienne Spotkania Filmowe Dyskusyjnego Klubu Filmowego "Mozaika” *Ogólnopolskie Seminarium Filmowe *Wojewódzki Przegląd Amatorskich filmów krótkometrażowych *Wczesne wieczory filmowe - przegląd filmów niezależnych – org. klub „Mózg” *Młode Kino Europejskie – festiwal toruński odbywany czasem równolegle w Bydgoszczy Z uwagi na Multikino obecne w Bydgoszczy od 2001 r., oferta filmów jest największa w regionie. Kilka kin studyjnych oferuje bardziej ambitne dzieła np „Adria”, kino klubu „Mózg”, czy kino Pałacu Młodzieży. W lecie organizowane jest samochodowe kino letnie w Parku w Myślęcinku. Bydgoska kultura k l u b o w a stoi na niezłym poziomie. Szczególnie wyróżnia się klub „Mózg”, którego renoma jest ogólnopolska. Malarstwo, fotografia, plastyka, sztuka użytkowa, performance wyrażają się w wielu wystawach prezentowanych przez około 30 galerii bydgoskich. Szczególne znaczenie ma Biuro Wystaw Artystycznych oraz Muzeum Okręgowe im. L. Wyczółkowskiego. Do niektórych corocznych festiwali, konkursów należą: *Ogólnopolski Konkurs Malarski im. Teofila Ociepki - organizowany przez WOK (Czerwony Spichrz) *Ogólnopolski Konkurs Poezji i Prozy Francuskiej - organizowany przez Towarzystwo Przyjaźni Polsko-Francuskiej w Pałacu Młodzieży *Biennale Fotografii Bydgoskiej (wrzesień) - organizowany przez BWA *Noc Kulturalna - Performance Act *Biennale Plastyki Bydgoskiej - organizowane przez BWA *Dni Kultury Baroku *Ogólnopolski plener rzeźbiarski w Myślęcinku *Regionalna Olimpiada Artystyczna *Coroczny Przegląd Fotografii Bydgoskiej *Coroczna wystawa ZPAP *Wojewódzki Konkurs Plastyczny dla instruktorów plastyki „Prezentacje” – organizowany przez WOK *Ogólnopolskie Konfrontacje Zespołów Tanecznych - organizowane przez WOK *Ogólnopolski Przegląd Artystycznego Ruchu Seniorów ARS - organizowany przez WOK *Turniej recytatorski „Strofka” - organizowany przez WOK *Ogólnopolski Konkurs Poezji i Prozy „Na wschód od Bugu” - organizowany przez WOK *Wojewódzki Przegląd Plastycznej Twórczości Dziecka „Kameleon” - organizowany przez WOK *Ogólnopolski Konkurs Fotograficzny "Dziecko i jego świat"- organizowane przez Pałac Młodzieży *Polonijne warsztaty artystyczne (maj) *Oikos – coroczne wydarzenie w dziedzinie wystawiennictwa org. przez Muzeum Okręgowe *Międzypokoleniowe i Międzyśrodowiskowe Spotkania Artystów. W ostatnich latach zaczynają rozwijać się festiwale n a u k i, czego wyrazem jest Festiwal Nauki "Medicalia" - organizowany przez Collegium Medicum UMK w Bydgoszczy. Z kolei kultura k a t o l i c k a ma do zaoferowania w Bydgoszczy niemało. Organizowane są corocznie m.in.: *Tydzień Kultury Chrześcijańskiej *Przegląd Chóralnej Pieśni Pasyjnej *Festiwal Muzyki Organowej "U Jezuitów" *Coroczna inscenizacja Drogi Krzyżowej i misterium Męki Pańskiej w Dolinie Śmierci *Coroczna żywa szopka bożonarodzeniowa na Starym Rynku i w parafii MB Królowej Męczenników *Coroczne uroczyste procesje Bazylika-Katedra z okazji ważnych świąt katolickich W Bydgoszczy działa wiele wspólnot chrześcijańskich, które organizują własne zajęcia. Na terenie miasta są 3 sanktuaria, dom rekolekcyjny o randze ponaddiecezjalnej na Piaskach oraz kilkanaście kościołów innych wyznań. Obraz dopełniają trzy duszpasterstwa akademickie oraz prężne Centrum Kultury Katolickiej „Wiatrak”, które obejmuje opieką ok. 2 tyś. młodzieży. Należy też wspomnieć o 42 kościołach katolickich W Bydgoszczy działa wiele wspólnot chrześcijańskich, które organizują własne zajęcia. Na terenie miasta są 3 sanktuaria, dom rekolekcyjny o randze ponaddiecezjalnej na Piaskach oraz kilkanaście kościołów innych wyznań. Obraz dopełniają trzy duszpasterstwa akademickie oraz prężne Centrum Kultury Katolickiej „Wiatrak”, które obejmuje opieką ok. 2 tyś. młodzieży. Należy też wspomnieć o 42 kościołach katolickich, z których większość zbudowano po wojnie, niejednokrotnie z wielkim rozmachem architektonicznym. 5 kościołów buduje się, a kilka następnych ma szanse powstać w kolejnych latach. Imprezy m a s o w e organizowane są w Bydgoszczy często, a zainteresowanie jest duże. Często występują na nich znane w kraju gwiazdy estrady. Do ważniejszych imprez należą: *Święto Miasta - Urodziny Bydgoszczy (19 IV) - organizowany przez Urząd Miasta, media i inne instytucje *Powitanie Pierwszego Dnia Wiosny (21 III) - organizowany przez Urząd Miasta (Stary Rynek) *Jarmark Świętojański Przegląd Zespołów Folklorystycznych (19 VI) - organizowany przez WOK *Coroczne Powitanie lata na Różopolu w Myślęcinku (czerwiec) *Coroczne Pożegnanie lata w Myślęcinku (wrzesień) *Święto Ulicy Gdańskiej (czerwiec) - organizowany przez redakcję Gazety Wyborczej *Kolejne odsłony Alei Dębowej znanych osób związanych z Bydgoszczą *Noc Świętojańska w Myślęcinku *Myślęcińska Jesień - organizowany przez Leśny Park Kultury i Wypoczynku *Tysiąc uśmiechów pod choinkę – impreza bożonarodzeniowa *Powitanie Nowego Roku – masowa impreza sylwestrowa na Starym Rynku ... i wiele innych S t u d e n ci , których jest w Bydgoszczy ok. 40 tyś., organizują własne imprezy kulturalne w klubach studenckich i muzycznych oraz kilkudniowe juwenalia wszystkich uczelni bydgoskich, podczas których przebrani studenci są widoczni w całym mieście.